This disclosure concerns manganese oxide nanoarchitectures for broad-spectrum removal of toxic gases in air-filtration applications.
These sol-gel-derived manganese oxide (MnOx) nanoarchitectures exhibit broad-spectrum filtration activity at room temperature for multiple toxic industrial compounds (TICs) and chemical warfare agents (CWAs).